paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Bay Wikia
EVENT Chests : Event Chest, 180 or 1x Underway March 2019 : * 18th : Official announcement that the game will shut down on May 17th 2019. The game will not be playable after that date. ** 10 million given to all players * 7th : The is now available at the . February 2019 : * 27th : TradeFest! : ** Win the pet along with and decorations. ** Win stickers by completing Bonus Tiers! ** 10 tiers and 40 bonus tiers (10 days and 11 hours). ** Random Bonus Tier rewards continue! - stickers and more! * 21st : stickers available at Slot 3. stickers now available in Slot 2. * 18th : Retro TradeFest ! ** Win pet's stickers for , , and along with their decorations. ** Win stickers by completing Bonus Tiers! ** 9 tiers and 41 bonus tiers (8 days and 11 hours). * 14th : Special rewards from the ** Beta Test - only active for certain player groups ** Season 4 : The collection ** Login to the game each day to collect the free tier reward ** Purchase the premium tier rewards (exclusive rewards and all previous rewards) which include 80x stickers! * 12th : Maximum quantity of stored has been increased to 6 (used to be 4). * 8th : Gazebo Gathering Event mod : and now available to players at Levels 21-80 by tapping wildlife and opening treasure chests (used to be Level 64 and below). * 6th : Gazebo Gathering Event!! ** Build the ! (similar to the Terrifying Totem and Spooky Spire) ** Use special ingredients harvested from your (2 supplied, 1 more available to buy with ): , and ** Complete TradePost orders to obtain the special ingredient ** Make the base items using the harvested ingredients : (Blacksmith), (Island Outfitters), and (Arr’Bucks) ** Make the main items to feed your Gazebo and Fountain using the base items! : (Glassworks), (Woodshop). ** Gift items to friends' Gazebos and Fountains to obtain for your own build. ** New Elephant and Shrub topiary decor, plus Topiary path, fence and gate borders. * 5th : Lunar New Year Gift! The . ** A commemorative decoration ** Can be upgraded using special - only available by breaking open your Gem . * 3rd : boat parts available at the for the next 5 weeks. January 2019 : * 26th : TradeFest! : ** Win the pet along with and decorations. ** Win stickers by completing Bonus Tiers! ** 10 tiers and 40 bonus tiers (10 days and 11 hours). ** Random Bonus Tier rewards continue! - stickers and more! * 17th : Retro TradeFest ! ** Win pet's stickers for , , along with their decorations. ** Win stickers by completing Bonus Tiers! ** 9 tiers and 41 bonus tiers (8 days and 11 hours). * 14th : Special rewards from the ** Beta Test - only active for certain player groups ** Season 3 : The collection ** Login to the game each day to collect the free tier reward ** Purchase the premium tier rewards (exclusive rewards and all previous rewards) which include 80x stickers! * 8th-17th : Polar Pedestal Gathering Event - win parts for the boat ** Level up your chilly Pedestal with (TradePost), 1 special harvest item : (from Moles), 2 special recipes : (Glassworks) and (Blacksmith), and ** Share a , from your harvesters, with your friends ** Earn Snowballs social currency to spend at the Bazaar - including the Sundries and the Bronze Pet Chest! Special daily events - Start/Finish at 8h UTC Past Events See Past Events page. Game updates See Game Updates page. The most recent islands Hickory Falls with new character Hansel |} Note If you have any questions on how to contribute to this wiki, please contact me http://fr.paradisebay.wikia.com/wiki/Mur:Piipou. |} Latest activity fr:Wikia La Baie du Paradis es:Paradisebay Wiki Category:Browse